Little Pink Slip
by Lifeisnotawishgrantingfactory
Summary: Sebastian's sliding on thin ice, and Hunter is always around to push him. All Sebastian wants is Blaine. / Multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Little Pink Slip

**Summary: **Sebastian's sliding on thin ice, and Hunter is always around to push him. All Sebastian wants is Blaine. / Multi-chap.

* * *

Blaine Anderson; Dalton legend and available for dating, just how Sebastian liked them. Fresh from a relationship, weak and a little bashful.

Sebastian Smythe leaned back in his chair and started to revise for his upcoming maths exam in two days; he had, as usual left it to the last minute. This exam was different, not like others, and not just because it was maths, it was a test to see if he would get full bursary for the rest of his senior year in Dalton.

He had mastered the whole drama, and arts scholarship but he knew that there was no way his parents could afford to send him to Dalton without the academic bursary as well.

Being a Smythe, Sebastian would never tell anyone that he couldn't actually afford to go to Dalton.

Suddenly something caught his eye, a crowd full of red Dalton blazers came his way, without looking twice he shut his books and shoved them into his bag not noticing that his scholarship form had fallen onto the floor.

"Smythe! Smythe!" yelled Hunter across the Lima Bean.

Sebastian pretended to just notice them, and put on a surprised face. "Hey, Hunter, what are you doing here? Thought you were going to London for the holidays," Sebastian asked, knowing that Hunter already came back two days ago.

"I was, I came back on Tuesday. England sucks - they just drink tea and they don't have a real man's coffee," smirked Hunter with a proud look on his face.

_Ha, you? A real man? Hunter, you wouldn't know a real man if it came and hit you on the nose_, thought Sebastian to himself.

"Oh well, best be getting off, then. Going to see the family this afternoon," said Sebastian, standing up, ready to leave.

"Bye, then."

As he turned away Hunter grabbed his arm, and whispered quietly, "You really should tell them you're gay, Seb."

Sebastian, infuriated that Hunter butted into his personal life, whispered back, "And you should really stay in the closet, Hunter." With that, Sebastian Smythe walked away, fuming.

Little did he know that Hunter was even madder with his remark. He was still in shock that Sebastian had said that to him - he was the only one that he had told.

He wanted to get back at Sebastian and hurt him bad.

Just then, he saw something pink trapped under a chair, he picked it up and started to laugh as he read the slip.

_'Sebastian Smythe: applying to take the academic exams for full bursary at Dalton academy for his senior year.'_

Hunter shoved the slip deep into his pocket, and as one of the waitresses came over to give him his coffee and bill, Hunter handed her a fiver. When she took it, Hunter held onto the note and whispered in her ear, "Keep the change; you can buy me a drink later." He winked at her and then walked towards the exit.

* * *

_"Mr Know It All, so you think you know it all." _

Sebastian was practising putting together a mash up of Kelly Clarkson for The Warblers, for when the term started again. He didn't hear his dorm room door open.

_"I ain't going down baby, I ain't going down." _

Startling Sebastian, a second voice from behind decided to join in. It was Hunter.

_"Ain't nobody tell me how it's gonna be, nobody's gonna make a fool outta me. __Baby, you should know that I lead not follow." _

Suddenly, the air in the room got very cold as Hunter locked their dorm room. Sebastian turned to face him, and he started to step closer, towards Sebastian, until their faces where an inch apart.

Feeling rather uncomfortable, Sebastian took a step back. "What do you want, Hunter?"

"I want you to apologise, Seb, for what you said earlier."

"No chance, Hunter."

"Why ever not?" He asked, trying to hide his smile.

"Because it's true."

"Watch it Seb. You're treading on thin ice," hissed Hunter.

"Or what?" Sebastian asked cockily.

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, I'm _scared_," he mocked.

Hunter whispered under his breath, _"You should be."_

"If you don't mind, I'm going to pack. Good_bye, _Hunter," Sebastian said, clearly cutting of the conversation. Hunter glowered until he finally closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"If you don't mind, I'm going to pack. Goodbye, Hunter," Sebastian said, clearly cutting of the conversation. Hunter glowered until he finally closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile…

_Blaine_

Blaine stood there, staring at the building, it seemed like forever ago he had last been here; in fact it was only a week ago. He took a deep breath and walked up to the front door. He paused, only slightly he took a deep breath and knocked loudly, he then took a step back waiting for a response.

Silence.

He took a step forward and pressed his ear lightly up towards the front door just to check no-one was home, when abruptly the door swung open, and Blaine fell forward onto the carpet. A startled Kurt stood there in shock, not even bothering to help him up. Blaine stood up quickly his cheeks bright red, from embarrassment, he smoothed out his shirt, and fixed his bow tie, and said, the only two words he mouth let him "I'm sorry". Before he could even open his mouth, Kurt raised his hand, and took Blaine completely of guard and said "I know", he put his raised hand on Blaine's shirt and pushed him, he then shut the door. Startled Blaine fell again only backwards, a tear fell from his eye and burned down his cheek, he stood up and once again smoothed his jacket and walked away, trying to contain his hurt.

_The train arriving at the platform is the 14:08; this train stops at…_

Taking an earphone out of his ear, Sebastian stood up and pulled out the handle to his suitcase, truth be told, he was actually looking forward to going home for the weekend, he actually wanted to hear his mother's disapproving voice telling him to clean his room, his dad's excited voice to finally have an equal number of men in the house. The thing that what he really wanted was to see his little sister sapphire, she would squeal in delightment, when he surprised her for her fifth birthday, he had got her the new bratz doll for her, Chloe was her favourite, he grinned just thinking about it.

After an hour on the train that never seemed to end, Sebastian stretched his arms and stood up ready to head to the train door, he pretended not to notice the cute girl by the door, she smiled at him and then looked away. He chuckled to himself, mainly because he found it funny that girls would flirt with him, not knowing that he was gay. He walked up the stairs from the train platform, to see his Dad waiting for him by the gate; he had a massive Smythe grin on his face, and welcomed his son with open arms. Feeling guilty Sebastian hugged him back; all he could think about was what Hunter told him earlier, "_You really should tell them you're gay Seb"._


	3. Chapter 3

_Valentine's Day_

Hunter stood by the edge of the curb waiting for a taxi to pass by, when he heard a noise behind him, it was a couple guys from his old school Dan and Max. As they got closer Hunter was frantically looking around for a taxi or a bus any form of transport really, then he notice the street was empty, just his luck.

"Well, well well, look who it is Max", sneered Dan,

"It's our gay boy Hunter", replied Max.

"Get lost guys", Hunter said,

"Or what Hunny", Sneered max, that was their nick name for him.

Max stepped closer towards him and Dan stepped behind Hunter out of sight, As hunter turned around to face him, he felt a cold metal object hut him harshly on the side of his face, he fell to the ground clutching it in pain.

"Again again", yelled Max, Dan leaned down and hit him again, and again and again, suddenly Max joined in kicking him in the stomach. Suddenly two old ladies walked towards them clearly coming back from Bingo, Dan and Max walked away from a Bloody Hunter on the concrete floor, Max turned around to look at Hunter on the floor he was barely recognisable, his cheekbones bruised and bits of flesh hanging from his face, before turning away he leant over him and whispered barley audibly "I'm sorry"

The two old ladies, wobbled as fast as they could towards hunter, in shock one of them calling the police the other one, nudging hunter with her pocking stick asking, "is it alive?"

Kurt Hummel was crying in the middle of the street looking for a taxi to take him home, had had a drink to many and was pretty much lost, he had been walking in circles for the past half an hour, his hair flattened, making him look like a drowned rat. He suddenly saw a flash of yellow come his way he attempted to whistle, but he defiantly just blew raspberries. It drove past him quickly. He saw another blur of yellow and black come his way, this time deciding to wave his arms he stood closer to the edge of the kerb, but the taxi sped past him so fast that he lost balanced and tripped on the kerb and fell on to the road, suddenly the screech of tyres and distant voices yelling, was the last thing that Kurt Hummel saw before he blacked out.

_Beep beep beep_

The sound of the heart monitors attached to Kurt and Hunter were both decreasing, although in separate wards separate hospitals and separate states, the noises beeped in the same pattern as if they were connected, but one heat monitor was slowing down, and suddenly it stopped altogether. The defining silence of one of them was interrupted by the beeping of the other.

_**One will die, one will survive, who will it be, who will the pain of losing a loved one be brought to on this Valentine's Day, Blaine or Sebastian?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Beep beep...beep...beep...bee...b...**_

_**Charging to 200... CLEAR, **_nothing, no movement, no whispers always the same when a teenager dies on the table.

The voice of the male doctor boomed through the surgery room, He's gone. Everyone stand back.

He spoke loudly to Chloe whilst covering the body of the deceased boy,

**Time of death 00:15, **

**Date: Friday the 15****th**** of February,**

**Name: Kurt Hummel**

**Cause of death; Hit by a car**

**Was still alive on arrival.**

**Beep, beep beep beep,**

He's hanging in there, said the doctor I think he's going to make, unable to stop the smile spreading on his face. After many years of doing his job it was very rare he saw outcomes like this.

For the record Mary, the Boy according to his licence, is 18 years old and his name is Hunter Clarington, he attends Dalton Academy.

"That's not too far away from here", piped one of the staff, I'll run down and inform them see if one of them can contact the boy's parents.

"My life would suck withouuuuutttt yoouuuuuuuu", practicing in the common room the warblers had an unannounced visitor.

Wes went over to talk to the Lady, merely to find out who she was, she was rather unattractive and must be late 40's he thought to himself. "Hi can I help", he offered.

"yes, my name is Melinda Barker I work at the local hospital and a certain young boy is in ICU, and according to his licence he attends Dalton Academy, I assume this is it", she sneered looking down her nose at the young boy, she thought was obviously making a move on her. "The one and only, Dalton academy, does this boy have a name", he asked.

"Yes, Hunter Clarington, do you know him", she asked stepping back from the weird smelling boy, Wes stuttered he was completely lost for words his mouth gaped like a goldfish and his stumbled back a little shocked. Suddenly David came up behind Wes a little bit more pulled together, and said Yes we do now him he is a good friend of ours, we will let his family know, but first you must tell us what happened to him. "I'm afraid that is seems Mr Clarington was abused, by the amount of injuries he has sustained I would say by more than one person two maybe three", replied the nurse suddenly feeling very bad for these two boys. With that she turned on her hell and walked away.

"We have to tell Sebastian", said Wes quickly,

"He's not here remember, he went to go visit his family", replied David taking out his cell phone, "I'll call him though."

They both tried three times each no answer, they left multiple voice mails and finally Wes text him,

_Seb, bad news Hunter's in ICU, beaten up he is in very bad shape call us get back here ASAP ..._

Sebastian looked at his phone this was the 5th time it had rung, it was Wes, this time, he hung up, irritated he was probably going to make some stupid comment about Blaine or Hunter and he really was not in the mood, sitting in the car with his dad in silence they drove back to his house. As they pulled up he saw a little girl resembling himself standing in the driveway, with two dark coloured plaits on either side of her round chubby face. "Bastian Bastian", she screamed in delightment, as she stomped her way towards the car, Sebastian got out and ran towards her, he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. Sapphire was his prize possession he cared for no one in the world more than her. He kissed her on the cheek and then said "Happy birthday Saph". He spun her around until she looked a little peaky and then put her down, she skipped happily back into the house singing.

He then turned to the thin pale woman standing by the front door her hair light blonde and her eyes a watery blue, "Mum, how are you", he said as he went over and hugged her,

"oh my boys back", she exclaimed tears running down her face, "don't ever leave again I missed you too much oh Sebastian" she cried pulling him in for another hug.

"It's okay mum, I'm okay, I'm going to look after you now okay I'm back", he whispered. He then took her hand and led her inside.

"NO, No, It's not true your lying to me", screamed Blaine walking away from Burt Hummel who was also in tears." no he's not dead he's not".

"He is Blaine I'm sorry he is, we have to go see him Please I miss him, I miss him like hell, we have to give him everything now, stay strong like he would have wanted please Blaine", yelled Burt sitting on the sofa devastated, "the doctors told me themselves. Falling to the floor, Blaine Anderson had lost everything in a moment, he lay a crumpled and broken mess on the floor as he rocked back and forth whispering," It's my fault, it's my fault"

"It's MY FAULT"...


	5. Chapter 5

"It's MY FAULT"...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They stood respectably over the hospital bed, with tears falling from their eyes, First to leave the room was Bert Hummel, who was trying to keep it together for Blaine's sake, as he left the room he was approached by a doctor who wanted to talk to him about funeral arrangements and transferring the body, it always started off with the same old, We are very sorry for your loss Mr Hummel and we understand this is a very hard time for you and your family…

~~An hour or so after~~

Blaine and Bert walked out of the hospital in silence, neither of them daring to say a word not trusting their own voices when Bert opened the door to his car and offered to take Blaine home, Blaine replied " No thanks, I would rather be on my own, I think I'll get a cab,".

"It's... Its ok son, I understand, if you ever need me you know where I am", Bert replied, and with that he drove off leaving Blaine standing on the sidewalk. He started to walk forward holding in his tears, he was lost and scared, he had never been this scared before he had no one, he needed someone…

(In Glee tradition a song would be sung here so)

_**I've been roaming around always looking down at all I see Painted faces fill the places I can't reach….**_

He walked down the streets no longer aware of his surroundings or where he was going suddenly the tears came streaming down his face once one started they all did.

_**You know that I could use somebody**_**...** And with that Blaine got out his phone and hit speed dial 3, one being Kurt, two being Bert and 3 being Sebastian….

No-one picked up.

_**Woaahh woahhh woahhh, use somebodyyyy**__….. _He walked oblivious to where, he just wanted to get away from it all, away from everyone, he did need someone though, and that someone was Sebastian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear saph…ring ring ring ring…._

Sebastian looked down at his phone unexpectedly and was shocked to see who the caller was Blaine, Blaine blooming Anderson, he hung up reluctantly and continued singing to Sapphire, once they were done, and as she tried to blow the candles out, he excused himself and rung him back. What he heard shocked him a little more…

"Hello, Hello Blaine are you there", he said into his phone, all he could hear was quit sniffling an sobbing at the other end until finally a reply,

"I need you Seb, please I need you I know I have no right to call you out of the blue, but I'm scared and I really want you, I don't know where you are if you're near or far but hell Seb I have never needed you more", Blaine cried down the other line.

Silence. No reply. No muttering or whispering just silence. Until finally Blaine couldn't stand it anymore he whispered, "Seb, you still there?"

"Give me an hour". With that he hung up and to Blaine that was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

"Give me an hour". With that he hung up and to Blaine that was enough.

(At glee club)

"We suffered a great tragedy and loss yesterday night, we lost a talented and lovely man, and one Kurt Hummel was sadly hit by a car, and died. We have arranged a memorial for him, in a fortnight, we will in respect have a funeral week where we will perform only Kurt's favourite songs, and songs saying goodbye in respect to him", said Mr shue, his eyes welling up with tears.

"It's so awful", whispered Mercedes,

"I know, I always liked his random outbursts of colour", said Brittany,

"Does, Blaine know", asked Finn his voice cracking up, he had come to the meeting along with all the other ex-glee members.

"Yes, he does both him and Rachel will be flying in for the memorial service", He whispered. Finn suddenly broke into tears, "I never said goodbye", he cried. Both Puck and Santana went to put their arms around him as they tried to hold back the tears too.

Some of the glee members started to sing familiar lyrics, and soon enough they all joined in they dedicated it to Kurt…

_**Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.**_

_**Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.**_

_**Time to be honest, this time I'm pleading**_

_**Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it….**_

They tried to keep it together but then another voice joined in from behind, a voice near too cracking, Blaine…

_**And I'd fight for you**_

_**I'd lie, it's true**_

_**Give my life for you**_

_**You know I'd always come for you.**_

Sebastian walked swiftly back into the kitchen and passed Sapphire her present, as she opened it she squealed in delightment, then asked for another one. "Hey, you ok?" asked his dad concerned,

"Yeah, yeah fine Dad, but actually I need to be somewhere I'll only be a couple of hours, I should be back by dinner", Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian, you can't leave it's your little sisters birthday, what could be so important that you would abandon her", whispered his mother harshly.,

"mum, I'm not abandoning her I'm coming back I'll only be a couple hours I promise, it's just a friend he's in a bit of a state", sighed Sebastian as he started to walk out of the house.

"Sebastian, Sebastian come back here!" yelled his dad from the drive way, Sebastian didn't bother turning around he just continued to walk to the train station. "Where's Bastian gone", whimpered Sapphire. "Nowhere baby, he's going nowhere" said his dad as he started to run after him.

It wasn't long before he caught up with him, he grabbed his arm and spun him around to face him, "what the hell do you think you're doing, who is this friend and why is he s important that you would leave today of all days", spat his Dad fuming.

"For goodness sake dad, it's none of your business just a friend now let go of me", he exclaimed, trying to free his arm.

"Why is he so important Sebastian why?" His dad kept yelling this over and over again in his face his grip around his arm tightening, Finally Sebastian snapped he pulled his arm back and with the other hand he pushed his dad away from him, "Because I love him", He screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick", muttered his dad turning away from him, he couldn't make eye contact with his son. "what's the matter dad, did I disappoint you, do you not love me anymore come on dad answer, or just look at me are you ashamed, you would be wouldn't you just found out you're sons gay", cried Sebastian running his hands through his hair.

"Why, how I gave you everything, anything you ever wanted, why would you shame me like this", yelled his dad, " You know what no, no this is not happening you are coming back to the house right now we are going to pretend like nothing happened spend the day with your little sister then you get the hell out, or you can leave right now and stay the hell away from all of us, you have made me ashamed Sebastian", said his father, breathing in deeply.

"Don't do this, dad please don't", Sebastian cried trying to grab his arm,

"Your choice Sebastian", he said firmly pilling his hand away, "Your choice".


	7. Chapter 7

"Your choice Sebastian", he said firmly pilling his hand away, "Your choice".

"Dad, I'm sorry I really am", whispered Sebastian walking away from him, he used the edge of his sleeves to wipe away the tears, as he did Sebastian's Dad also started to walk away, he had no idea what to tell the rest of the family.

After waiting a couple of minutes on the train platform, Sebastian's train pulled up taking a deep breath he got on and went and sat by himself. He pulled out his phone, and was surprised to see the number of missed calls, from Wes and David. Then he opened the text Wes sent him, oblivious about the fact that this text was about to change everything.

As he read it his mouth dropped and he stuttered unable to think properly or say anything, he couldn't take in what he had just read. Hunter hospital! Millions of questions buzzed around in his head he didn't know how to answer any of them though. Confused he didn't know what to do, should he go see hunter first or Blaine, mean they both needed him and they were both his friends, he did love Blaine, but Hunter was in hospital, he just didn't know what to do he said he would see Blaine in an hour, well half of that time had already gone, he couldn't let him down. What if Hunter died in hospital though? Blaine hated me for a while though; Hunter was always there for me? But I promised Blaine, I never break a promise…

(In Glee Club)

Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Artie, Sam and Brittany were all sitting together over a table discussing the good times and memories they had had with Kurt, Mercedes then pointed out that she was thinking about the funeral last night and that she had a song she wanted to perform in memory of Kurt and she needed their opinion. She asked the band to start playing the sheet music she handed out. Silence fell across the group as she sang the first few lines,

_So, so you think you can tell,_

_Heaven from hell,_

_Blue skies from pain,_

_Can you tell a green field_

_From a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

_Do you think you can tell?_

As the drums started to join in so did a couple of the members, Santana and Quinn started humming, and the rest of them all joined in, in the chorus realising that the words were so true,

_How I wish, how I wish you were here_

_We're just two lost souls_

_Swimming in a fish bowl_

_Year after year_

_Running over the same old ground_

_What have we found?_

_The same old fears_

_Wish you were here_

When they finished, no one said a word, when suddenly a lonely sounding clap came from behind them. Mr Shue had tears streaming down his face, as he stood up straight he said "that was true, bold". No more needed to be said.

(In hospital)

Hunter's eyelids started to flutter open, he groaned from the pain the second he was conscious, it was all around him; his body felt like it was on fire. The pain eased from everywhere, his brain felt like it was about to explode, yet the most painful thing was that, when he awoke no one was here, and no one had been, and he doubted that anyone would turn up, little did he know.

_The next stop is Lima Heights._

This was it, Sebastian thought to himself as he stood up. I have to make the decision who do I see, Blaine or Hunter? Blaine or Hunter? Blaine or Hunter?

The train slowed down as it got to the station before it stopped completely he once again took a deep breath, and stepped of the train he walked until he got out of the station, but the he saw two signs both going in opposite directions, one saying Lima Heights Hospital, (that's where Hunter was), the other reading Brook back close (Where Blaine lived). To anyone else around him he just looked lost, to him hit felt as if time had stopped still and everything was moving in slow motion including him. His feet felt heavier than usual, he turned left….

_**~~~ Who will Sebastian go see, who lives on the left turn and who lives in the right turn, Blaine or Hunter? Blaine or Hunter? ~~~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**His feet felt heavier than usual, he turned left….**_

Sebastian walked for about 5 minutes until he saw the sign he wanted to see, brook back lane he followed it and after about five minutes' walk he got there, he walked down to number 8, he stopped and paused, pressed his hand lightly to the door, and then knocked, first no response, so he knocked again, this time the door flung open, it was never locked. As he started to wander through the house he heard a crash in the kitchen, he ran their following the noise, when he saw a crumpled broken Blaine sitting on the kitchen floor holding a knife. He rushed over to him grabbed the knife and put it away he then sat down next to him and pulled him in for a hug, Blaine started crying more, whispering " It's all my fault, Seb".

"What is?" asked Sebastian quite worried about his friend.

"Kurt's dead because of me, me!" he screamed,

"What, how what happened", stuttered Sebastian rather shocked,

"hi, hit by a car", he muttered.

"Wow, seems like both of us have bad luck today", whispered Sebastian in Blaine's ear while holding him close,

"What do you mean?" asked Blaine,

"Hunter, hunter is in hospital he was beaten up badly", said Sebastian on the verge of crying,

(Again in Glee tradition a song would appear here, this one is between Blaine and Sebastian, Bold is Blaine)

_How the hell did we wind up like this,_

_Why weren't we able?_

_**To see the signs that we missed,**_

_**And try turning these tables,**_

_Someday, somehow gonna make it alright but not right now…_

Blaine suddenly looked up in Sebastian's big brown eyes, his head tilted to the side and he leaned forward, not taking his eyes off of his lips, As Blaine leaned in closer, Sebastian leaned outwards until he hit his head on the wall.

"Ouch," complained Sebastian,

"What's wrong, why won't you kiss me", asked Blaine the tears drying on his face,

"Because Blaine, you're very emotional and I'd be taking advantage of you", Sebastian said avoiding eye contact,

"No, no Seb you got it all wrong you're not, this is right", slurred Blaine, quite tired, but never the less he leaned forward and got quite forceful with Sebastian, until Sebastian pushed Blaine of him quite harshly, he stood up and yelled,

"I can't, I can't you have no idea how much I want to but I just can't its wrong I have to go, I have to go see Hunter".

"Am, I allowed to leave yet", asked hunter exhausted,

"Almost", said the nurse sweetly talking to him like he was a five year old, "The doctor just has to clear you to go, then you can skip on out of here, although there are some serious matters to discuss of course, but if you would prefer to talk about them with a parent or guardian present we can wait".

"No, no go on", said Hunter curiously, although he already knew what they wanted to talk to him about.

"Well, the thing is Mr Clarington, although you have been trying to avoid this matter, we have to deal with it", she said her voice lowering.

"Deal with what", fumed Hunter getting annoyed,

The nurse started to get shifty and clasped her hands together and said in a firm voice, " How you ended up here, Mr Clarington, the two old ladies who called the ambulance, said that they saw two teenage boys your age with dark hair, hitting you, although they both say they saw the same thing, it is you who will make the final call".

"Final call for what", asked Hunter curiously.

"Well, Mr claring…

"Please just cut to the chase", said hunter impatiently.

"Whether or not to press charges, you were seriously injured and you just had surgery a couple hours ago, this is very serious, and the police are willing to help, but they need a statement from you saying that you are willing to proceed with these actions", she said firmly but quickly.

"Oh, I, I guess I hadn't really thought about it, umm, maybe can I think about it", whispered Hunter hopefully and truthfully.

"Yes,, that's fine, you have 24 hours to decide and in the meantime, you are able to leave if you wish", said the nurse standing up and leaving the room, as she opened the door she turned on her heel and said "I wish you a full recovery, and maybe later I'll buy you that drink", she then winked and walked out.

Blooming heck, thought Hunter to himself, this entire time he hadn't realised that the nurse was the cute waitress had hit on in the Lima bean. As he got up from the bed he started putting his own clothes back on they had brought some stuff from his dorm room, it was the same shirt and jeans that he wore when he met the waitress, as he pulled his shirt over his head he heard the door handle turn and someone walk in. He shoved his top down and was stunned to see who was at the door, a boy, not just any boy it was Sebastian Smythe.


	9. Chapter 9

He shoved his top down and was stunned to see who was at the door, a boy, not just any boy it was Sebastian Smythe.

He shoved his top down and was stunned to see who was at the door, a boy, not just any boy it was Sebastian Smythe.

"Hunter", is all Sebastian could manage to say, as he looked at him in disbelief, this wasn't hunter, certainly not the hunter he knew, his face was paler, he had cuts and bruises all over his face, and his hair was all over the place, kind of like a dog really.

Hunter was feeling infuriated and betrayed at Sebastian and he didn't know why, maybe it was of the argument they had earlier, in the day he didn't really remember most of it though. Seeing him looking so perfect made him even more mad, he tried hard not to cry as he continued putting his jacket on, but as he did Sebastian walked toward him and put his arm on his before pulling Hunter in for a hug, but with all the force he had Hunter pushed Sebastian of him, furies he yelled at him,

"How dare you, how dare you come in here and pretend like you care about me".

"W, wha, what are you taking about of course I care about you hunter, your my best mate like my brother", stuttered Sebastian.

"Really, well does a brother tell you to stay in the Closet, huh? No, no he doesn't, he is nice to you about it and only wants to offer help like I did for you, you don't care about me at all, just your little conscious", Hunter spat in his face.

"Really Hunt, don't care about you? I blooming well do, because if I didn't I wouldn't take your advice and tell my dad I was gay, and run out on him, I wouldn't leave Blaine to come see you, even though Kurt just DIED on him, and he was a wreck, broken and completely torn up, even when he tried to kiss me I stopped because I wanted to see how YOU were!"

"No, that's not fair, you are not allowed to make me feel bad for you, and the people that did this to me are just like you Sebastian!" He yelled.

"What, how are they anything like me?" Sebastian yelled back confused,

"They did this to me because they don't like it that I'm gay, can you believe it even in the gay community there is still right and wrongs about who is allowed to be gay!" he exclaimed,

"What Hunter, I don't have a problem with it, I'm Gay!" said Sebastian slightly more confused, "About what I said earlier, I didn't mean to hunter of course I didn't".

"Well, it's too late to apologise, Seb it's my turn to do what I want", whispered hunter menacingly, as he walked towards the door he slipped his hand in his jean pocket and felt something crumpled as he pulled it out he laughed and un creased it to show Sebastian handing it back to him he said" oh yeah, you forgot this, I guess were even now".

(Again in glee tradition a song would be here)

Hunter sang it's too late to apologize (One republic) as he walked down the corridor he turned left then right and right again existing the Hospital leaving Sebastian standing gormless with a little pink slip in his trembling hands.


End file.
